The Courier's Trail
by EscapeArtist25
Summary: I never in a million years would have imagined how I got here. I was just a little girl living in the NCR who carried a name nobody knew, who became a courier for the Mojave Express. With nothing but whiskey and revenge to fuel me, I went from a simple mail courier to a woman whose name is revered throughout the entirety of the Southwest. I held their fate in the palm of my hands.
1. Goodsprings

What happened to me?

I try to think back to my last memory:

I'm kneeling, watching the man in the green checkered suit, whose face I can't remember, shooting me. He won't miss, I thought to myself, not at this close range. Even if he did, where would I go? His goons would surely follow me, even if he didn't. What was I even doing there?

That's the real question, because now, lying in this bed in a strange house that smells like dust and despair, I have no idea who I am or where I came from.

A man speaks to me, and asks me for my name, which is just about the only thing about my life that I do remember.

"Can't say it's what I'd have picked for ya, but if that's your name that's your name." The man looks down at some kind of computer tablet.

"Here, this thing's got a mirror on it. Maybe seeing your own face will jog your memory."

Sure enough, I remember the face.

I observe my face more closely. My chocolate hair is there, my high cheekbones, my chestnut colored eyes, and my slightly tanned skin tone. There's a new addition, though. A scar, above my left eye.

"Well?"

"Looks like me."

He chuckles a bit. "Well, I'm relieved to hear it. Do you know what happened to you?"

"I know I was shot. I don't know why. And all I can remember about my shooter is that he was wearing an ugly green checkered suit."

The man stands up and helps me sit up. It's then that I start to survey my surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"Goodsprings. We're a quaint little town in the Mojave wasteland. Good place to rest up."

"How did I get here?"

"You should see victor, he's the one that brought you in."

"And victor is?"

"Uh, well, he's a strange one. He's a cowboy...sort of. He's hanging around at the saloon. It's down the road a ways. Just go straight, can't miss it."

"I can't believe you were able to heal a gunshot wound to the head."

"Normally, I couldn't. But you're a fighter, that's for sure. And you're a lucky girl too, you've got a thick skull that slowed the bullet down quite a bit, and it didn't hit any important brain matter. From what I see so far, you've still got all your brain function. But why don't you try your hand at that old machine over there?"

To my slight right at the end of the room, is a vigor tester machine. I have used one before, but I don't remember where.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, but I don't remember how."

"Your memory is gone because of the swelling in your brain due to the shot. I can't make you any promises, everybody is different. But your memory should return slowly, with time."

The vigor tester is a machine where you put your hand on a joystick and it measures your charisma, strength, intelligence, stuff like that. Some people think it's a bunch of bull, entertainment purposes only. Others think it has an ability to judge your characteristics based on the pulse and temperature in your hand. I'm not sure what I think about it. But if it's for real, then for what I lack in strength and charisma, I make up for in intelligence and endurance. For the rest, I'm average.

He instructed me to sit on his couch and go over a "couple of questions." It wasn't till I sat there that I realized I was nearly naked. "Uh, where are my clothes?"

"Don't you worry about that, soon as we're done here, I'll find something for ya. You look to be about my wife's size anyway. Couldn't get the bloodstains out of your old clothes."

Well, good thing I'm not so easily embarrassed.

The doctor had me look at inkblot tests, and I noticed him flinch when I said the last one looked like a mushroom cloud.

When we were done, the doctor walked me to the front of his house, and gave me my stuff back, along with a vault tec suit he said his wife once wore. "This is all you had on you." he said, handing me a small sack, a gun holster, and a pip boy.

Once the door is opened, I nearly pass out again. It's hot, blistering hot. And the sunlight hurts my head, it's hard to adjust to the brightness. I have no idea where the saloon is, but it's a small town. Looks to be only a few buildings. I shouldn't have a problem finding it. But first I sit down to give my eyes a minute to adjust. And I need to go through my backpack.

I open the drawstring to find a machete, a small handgun, a water canteen, and some bottle caps.

I put the vault suit on and put my worn out boots on over it. It fits well, but I still feel naked. I get the feeling I'm used to wearing something heavier. I attach my gun holster to my waist and take the safety off the nine millimeter. And I strap the machete to the inside of my right boot.

To my left is a gas station, and to my right is an old schoolhouse. There are a few lone standing houses scattered about, and only one main road. I take the main road down a ways and find a general store and a saloon.

I sure could use a drink.


	2. Goodsprings Source

Just outside the saloon, is a man named who calls himself easy pete. He spits his dip into a brass canister before looking me over. "Well, you sure look good for someone that just got shot in the head."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Prospector, old man, dynamite expert. Depends what you're looking for."

It didn't take me long to think about it. what do I want? Revenge. Answers. And whiskey.

"I'm looking for someone who can tell me where the men who tried to kill me are."

"I'd suggest speaking to the robot, he's the one who dug you up."

"I've heard that already. Where can I find victor then?"

He points behind me, sure enough, there stands a hunk of metal with the picture of a cowboy's face on his screen.

"Are you supposed to be some type of cowboy?"

"Right you are Ma'am."

"Then you're victor, yes?"

"Right again. HOw you feelin?"

"Pissed off."

"ha! i reckon you want to find the man who tried to kill you."

"From what I remember, there were three. Two bulky guys, and some runt who thought he was a badass."

"You mean Mr. Fancypants? I'd reckon he's long gone by now."

I really want to say "No shit?" But I don't. Partially, because this robot is the only one who can possibly tell me where he's at. ANd also, because I'm not so sure Robots are able to process sarcasm anyway.

"Can you tell me where he's headed?"

"Most everyone round these parts is headed to the strip in new vegas."

"How should i get there?"

"I'd suggest talkin to the kind woman inside the bar first, get your bearings."

"Whatever. Thanks, I guess."

"See ya round partner!"

Ugh. I hate robots.

I open the door to the saloon. Just the kinda place I like. Slowly, bits and pieces of my memory is coming back to me.

"You're looking good, honey. What can I get you?"

"Whiskey would be perfect."

"Here ya are. Have you talked to sunny yet?"

"No, what about?"

"She's in the back of the bar I believe. She Might need some help chasin gecko's away from the watering hole. You can probably get yourself a good rifle out of it, and fill up that canteen you got there," she says, pointing the canteen i have tied around my waste with the number 13 printed on it.

"I take it you're from vault 13?"

"I have the canteen and a jumpsuit from it, but that's all I know."

"WEll, I hope you find everything you're looking for. If not, there'll always be a home for you here, long as you treat people right."

"Thank you," I smile at her while going around to the back of the bar.

A dog growls but the woman who it's protecting calms it down and tells me not to worry. "She don't bite unless I tell her to."

"You must be sunny smiles."

"Sure am. And you are?"

"Just call me Lucy."

"You're the one that doc mitchell fixed up aint you?"

"That's right. I need to get to Primm. Do you know a way?"

"Sure do, how bout you help me out with somethin right quick first though. It's on your way."

"What do you need?"

"I have to chase those damn geckos away from our clean water again. I really don't know where they keep comin from. I've got a rifle for you, I just got done fixin it up. That is, if you're in."

"WHy not?"

I could use a gun.

I follow her out back, and she hands me my gun and points to some bottles on a fence.

"Let's see how good of a shot you are first. Don't want to get you killed."

I resist the urge to tell her that it's not necessary and that I'm probably a better shot than she is. But, she's giving me a free rifle so I keep my mouth shut and shoot. I knock three of the five bottles off, with three bullets.

"I'd get the rest, but It'd be a waste of ammo," I tell her.

"Yes it would. Didn't know you were such a good shot. If you don't mind me asking, what did you do before this?"

Strange that I can't remember my name, but Know my job very well.  
"I was a courier. I ran into trouble a lot."

She nods her head. "Makes sense. You ready?"

"LEt's go."

Didn't take long to clear em all out, and it was easy, Sunny wasn't a bad shooter either. And her dog cheyenne took out two of em herself. When we thought we were done, I drank all I could from the spring and filled up my canteen. If I conserve, one canteen will last me all day. On a day where I travel quite a bit, I go through three.

A scream. I turn about 90 degrees to my right, then make eye contact with Sunny. Cheyenne has already begun rushing to the source of the sound by the time sunny and I sprint over there. I get to a steep decline and I lose my footing and slide a short distance to the bottom of the hill. A gecko tries aiming for my neck but I jerk my head to the side at just the right time, and knock it out with the butt of my rifle. I stand up as soon as I get the chance and take out another one. Sunny and Cheyenne kill the third gecko, but when the commotion is through, sunny looks down and shakes her head. "Too late."

A blonde woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties lies in a pool of blood grasping a water bottle. Death is something I'm used to seeing, but it still stings a little every time I see it happen.

"I must've told her a thousand times not to come out here alone." Sunny says.

"Who was she?"

"just…a citizen. They think if they come out here a few times in a row and nothing happens to them…that it's safe. But it isn't."

She doesn't speak another word, and I help her pick up the body of the woman to take back to goodsprings. It's out of the way, but sunny couldn't carry the weight of the woman alone, and it's getting late anyway. I don't like to travel at night. Too many snakes and scorpions out of their nests.

As dusk falls on Goodsprings, Victor digs a grave for the woman we transported back to town while Doc Mitchell reads some kind of old manuscript in her honor. The woman is placed underground and the people in town who knew her got their chance to say goodbye. Not wanting to be disrespectful, I decide to wait until the rest of the town left rather than quietly sneak out the back like I usually would. The bartender, and probably de-facto mayor of this town, offered me a home here should I need it, and I want to show my gratitude. I may need a place like this to come back to someday.

When everyone begins to head back to their homes, sunny asks me, "Are you going to primm now?"

"No, I think I'll wait till morning."

"Okay, well thanks for your help today. You can stay at my house for the night if you need to."

"I saw an abandoned trailer and fire pit out by the source, I think I'll stay there."

"Oh, that's where I make my healing powder, I stay there once a month or so. It doesn't take long, but I do it all day to make enough to sell."

I feel like it would be a stupid decision to leave without learning how to make healing powder.

"Does it work like the stimpak?"

"Not quite. It's a pretty ancient formula. Hundreds of years before the war. It's weak, but hey, it could mean the difference between life and death if you can't get a stimpak."

"Any chance you'd be willing to show me how to make it?"

"Sure can. just grab some xander root and broc flower, and I'll meet you at the fire pit tomorrow."

Goodsprings is quiet, not only is it a quiet town, but it's not so dangerous. I only killed one rad scorpion on my way to the trailer.

The trailer looks like it could be inhabited; there are two mattresses on the floor of the trailer, as well as a suitcase and some empty packs of cigarettes. Normally I'd be on alert, but I pay no mind to it seeing as how Sunny told me she stays out here sometimes. I drop down what little gear I have and make my way the short distance to the source, just up and over the hill, carrying nothing but my pistol, canteen, and the clothes on my back.

I finish off the water in my canteen, but decide to take full advantage of the clean water. It isn't easy to find in the wasteland. I take off my clothing and fill the canteen up and pour it over my body, scrubbing to the best of my ability. Pre-war soap is near impossible to find, but it can be made with animal fat and tree bark. Unfortunately, I don't have any right now. The water is better than nothing. I put my clothes on once I'm finished and fill the canteen up once more before heading back to the trailer. I pass out as soon as I lay my head down. However, I'm woken up soon after that.


	3. Ringo

"Hey! Can you help me? It's an emergency!" I'm woken from the light sleep I was in and rubbed my eyes while the vision of the man standing before me comes into focus. He is a few inches taller than me, and dressed like a medic. He is a white guy, and he looks as if he has blonde hair and green eyes but it's a little hard to tell in the dark. I look at him expectantly.

"It's my girlfriend. We're staying here, in this trailer. That's why there are two mattresses," he says, pointing at the floor, then his eyes focus on the suitcase in the corner, "and that suitcase."

Ordinarily, I'd get up right away, but if he's got time to explain his living situation to me then it must not be such a huge emergency. Still, I test my theory with one more question, "What happened to your girlfriend?"

"We were up on a hill and she got surrounded by geckos! I came as soon as I could! Come on!" He says, rushing me out the door. I go first, but at this point, I'm more than skeptical of this guy. She was either already dead and he lost his marbles or he's trying to pull a fast one on me.

He ran behind me, the entire way, and sure enough at the top of the hill were four geckos, but no girl in sight. The stranger tries helping me kill them, but he misses every shot. After I kill all four geckos, I turn around, and find him about ten feet away from me, aiming his pistol at my chest. Slowly, I raise my hands and realize I have only a few seconds to decide what to do. Then I remember that this dude can't aim. I smile. "There's no girlfriend, is there?"

"Nope, I just needed those geckos cleared so I could get the loot at the top of the hill," he says, quickly pointing his gun in the direction of the hill, then back to me. As he prepares to fire, I quickly let myself become dead weight and drop to the ground. The shot fires and flies over my head, and before he has a chance to reload, I put a bullet through his head, then walk over to him to check his pockets. "Thanks for the tip, asshole."

Well, he wasn't lying. I found some good stuff at the top of that hill. I found an old radio that I could probably sell for parts, just a couple caps, a locksmith magazine, an old rifle that I can use to fix mine, and a few cartridges of bullets. I sleep soundly once I'm back in the trailer.

I wake up just before dawn, and start a fire in the pit. I make the short walk to the canteen and drink to my heart's content and refill my canteen. Then I skin some gecko meat I salvaged on my way back down the hill the night before and cook it over the fire for breakfast. Once finished, I start fiddling with the two rifles, trying to see what parts I can replace to make mine as efficient as possible. Sunny arrives while I'm cleaning the barrel. "Good morning."

I nod in her direction.

"You get the materials?"

I pull the plants out of the leather bag I carry, and drop them down next to me. "You don't talk much in the mornings, do ya?"

I shake my head. "It's not that. Someone tried to kill me last night. All for this," I say, showing her the old rifle. She shakes her head. "Not surprising. Maybe a powder ganger."

"Nah, he was a medic, or he looked like one. What's a powder ganger?"

"There's a prison not too far from here, the NCR has their most violent offenders in that prison. Somehow, they obtained a large supply of dynamite, took the place over, and now they terrorize the nearby towns, calling themselves the powder gangers."

"Wow."

"Yeah, anyway, here's what you do…" She says as she picks up the plants. She shows me how to make it. When she's done, it's about a quarter sized mountain of white powder, and it's supposed to be mixed with water to make a salve. But she gives me a small container to keep it in since I don't need it right now. I make a few more batches of it, as much as the plants will give me, before putting the fire out and walking with her back to Goodsprings.

All I intend on doing is buying another bottle of whiskey before heading to Primm, but there's a commotion when I get into the bar. Some guy is arguing with Trudy, but as soon as he sees Sunny reach for her gun, he takes off. "Ringo again?" Sunny asks her.

"Yeah. Poor kid."

"Ringo?" I ask. Trudy looks upset. "He's running from them. He works for a caravan company. The powder gangers robbed him and in the commotion one of theirs got shot, now they want to bring him back to their prison to kill him off too. Goodsprings usually stays off the radar but, he's brought the powder ganger problem to our town. It just worries me a little."

"Maybe I can get him to come with me? Then I'll have an extra hand and you'll be Ringo-free."

She smiles. "You're kind but, I don't think the kid'll leave. He's been hiding in our gas station for a week now."

"Just let me try it."

She nods and smiles before I head out the door.

I remember the gas station, it was pretty close to Doc Mitchell's house. It doesn't take me long to get there.

There's a gun aimed at my head the second I step into the gas station. I raise my arms, speechless. This must be Ringo. Funny, he fits the name. He's not tall but not short either, maybe my height. He's white and not scrawny but not strong, and he's wearing a plaid shirt and light colored pants with a weird haircut.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Ringo told me, holding a gun to my head. "I don't trust anyone wearing blue."

"Would you calm down? It's just a vault jumpsuit, I'm not a powder ganger."

"How do I know that?"

"You don't. But I'm here to help. Put the fucking gun down before I change my mind."

He lowers it, and stands back, but doesn't put it down.

"I'm heading to Primm, why don't you come with me? There're plenty of places to hole up in Primm, and you would no longer be a burden on this town."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going that way. Not only is it the opposite way I need to go to get back home, but it's full of powder gangers. There's no way I'd make it, and if you were with me, they'd kill you too."

"I can take care of myself."

He scoffs, "Either way, I ain't going."

"Well what else do you plan to do? You wanna just live happily ever after in a fucking gas station?"

"There's no need for the attitude honey. Would you leave if you were in my position?"

He's got a point.

"Ugh, look, what if I help you get rid of them?"

"Then we'd just be sharing the same grave. But if you got other people in town to help out, I think we could beat them."

"Why would they risk their lives for you? Or for me?"

"Because they're good people."

It looks like he's contemplating it.

"I'll make you an offer. I'll ask, and if they're in, we'll help you fight them. If they're not, then you gotta get outta here. Sound fair?"

"I guess."

To my surprise, most of the town was willing to help, if not with manpower, then with supplies. The general store owner loaned everyone some ammo, Easy Pete gave us dynamite, Doc Mitchell gave us stimpaks. I bought a few mines from the general store, and set a trap. Then I told Ringo what he needed to do. Ringo hid behind the Goodsprings sign holding his weapon, but his head and feet were still easily seen. The rest of us hid more carefully. When the powder gangers came, we waited for them to group up just beyond the sign. When they saw Ringo, I gave the signal and everyone lit and threw their dynamite, knocking them all on the ground, and killing three. Trudy and I took two more out, and Cheyenne brought the leader down with her teeth, and kept him down long enough for Sunny to kill him.

The fight was difficult, and we had a few injuries, but none of us died, that's the important thing. When the fight was over Doc Mitchell came by and tended to the injuries, and I told Ringo he needs to leave. "Don't worry, I'll be gone in a few days, you can be sure of it." I almost turn around to leave, but then he says, "Thanks, I owe you. If you're ever in New Vegas, look me up. I work for the Crimson Caravan."

My goal is finding my attacker, not partying in New Vegas. "It's not really my scene, but I'll keep that in mind. Travel safe."


	4. The Platinum Chip

Sunny and I scavenge what we can from the bodies of the dead Powder Gangers while Victor transported the bodies to the graveyard. Sunny and I made a deal, she kept all the caps found on the bodies, and I could get their weapons, armor, food and water. I kept a few of the weapons and sold the rest, as well as the armor. I stored the food and water in my pack. An hour later, Trudy comes up to me.

"So, Primm?" Trudy asks me. I look at the sun to judge the time. I could definitely get to Primm by nightfall, but I need a place for shelter. I seem to remember there being three casinos in Primm, I'm sure I could secure a room in one for the night, so I reply, "Yeah. Thanks for everything."

"Will you come back?" She asks. The truth is I don't know. Couriers don't really have permanent homes. We travel about the wasteland, staying in different places, meeting different people; it's one of the things I love about the job. I also like the challenge of navigating the wasteland. "I might. I don't know if I'd stay though."

"Well, you're always welcome," she says with a warm smile before touching my shoulder with her palm. She looks like the hugging type, and it's probably pretty obvious that I'm not, so she keeps her distance. I smile back at her and thank her and the rest of the townsfolk one more time before turning towards the narrow road out of town.

Pre-war road signs still exist that tell me how close Primm is. Once I'm out of the town boundary of Goodsprings, I have seven miles left, which, to a Courier, isn't much at all. The road is long and narrow with not much to look at, but I am close enough to the small city of Primm to see the top of the rollercoaster, or what used to be a rollercoaster, and I arrive at the overpass for Primm by dusk.

But I can't get into the town. The overpass is destroyed. It looks like there is a bridge to get into Primm, but it looks as if the NCR has built a base around it. As I approach, I am stopped by an NCR officer who tells me that Primm is off limits.

"I'm a courier, I won't cause any trouble. I need to pick up a package," I lied.

"All the same, ma'am, I'm afraid I can't let you pass."

"Well is there someone who will?" 

"You can try talking to Lieutenant Hayes, in a tent up the road, but my guess is he's gonna tell you the same thing."

The base is small, I don't think they have set up a permanent operation here. Among the abandoned buildings, there are only a few tents, and only about six soldiers. I reach the bridge but it's guarded, so I make a slight right and go into the center tent. A middle-aged soldier is there and I can tell by the stripes that he's a lieutenant. "How did you get in here? We normally don't get visitors this time of night."

"I'm a courier, and I need to get to Primm to pick up a package. The guy at the front told me to see you."

"Sorry, ma'am. No one goes into the town and no one goes out without a special escort. And I simply can't spare any men right now. You can stay in one of our tents for the night if you like, but come morning, you got to go."

"And if I cross the bridge unescorted anyway?" I ask.

He looks more than surprised. "That hasn't happened before. Normal people who see a guard with a gun turn the other way. But, if you've got some kind of death wish, ma'am, be my guest. Though I'd rather send you on somewhere else tomorrow morning."

"Death wish?"

He told me about the problems they've been having with the Powder Gangers. Pretty much the same stuff Sunny told me, except they've got the entire city of Primm under their control.

"I'll be sure to watch my back," I say while leaving. The guard at the gate gives me a problem too. "Whoa I ain't letting you by, even with Lieutenant's consent."

"Don't you have to follow orders?"  
"I do, and I don't want to sound like a jerk or nothin, but you're a woman. I can't let you go in there alone. I'd feel too guilty if you didn't come back out."

"I got here alone, I can leave alone."

It took some convincing, about my weapons skills and survival skills. But eventually, he stepped aside and I crossed the bridge. Luckily I kind of figured the NCR would put a couple of landmines on it, I was able to sidestep them- into Powder ganger territory.

I'm really not even sure where to go, but I guess it'd be smart to start at the casinos. The first one I see is the Vicki and Vance casino.

Don't know what had the NCR all worked up, I only ran into two powder gangers, and one didn't even have a gun, and I got the sneak attack on one who did. Didn't take me long to dispose of them.

Inside the casino, I came upon a man that I recognized. His name, he said, was Johnson Nash. Slowly, a few memories came back to me. Before I got shot, when I was in the Jean/Sloan area, I got my jobs from him. He is still the sweet old man I remember, and I was, and hopefully still am, good friends with his wife. He asked me what I was doing there and I showed him my delivery order, and a whole lot more about my situation began making sense. Someone had Victor the robot hire six couriers: five carrying a decoy, and one, me, carrying something called a "Platinum chip."

I'm not sure what it's for, and neither is Johnson Nash. But at least I know what I have to retrieve, and who to retrieve it from. I just wish I knew his name. I'll be sure to ask him his name before I kill him and take back what's mine, or, at least mine to deliver.


End file.
